Keep Him Safe
by Roowbin
Summary: During a night stroll Ghirahim encounters a sleeping hero and his sword spirit.


**A/N So this is my second story, I felt like I needed a small break from my main one, The Third Piece. My story has mostly been OC, OC, OC, Ghirahim! So I wanted to try a story with no OCs. And this is my first one shot too.**

**This is mainly Ghirahim, with a conversation with Fi. I tried to keep it in character, and sorry, no action. Just thoughts mainly. And Links in here too, but he is really OOC. Sorry. **

**I honestly don't think it's that great, but if you could drop a review I'd really appreciate the feedback. Because, you know, every writer wants to improve! ;) **

**Oh, and this takes place in Faron Woods. And the tree when you get to it is the one between the great tree and that little cliff. It's northwest if you look on the map. I tried to describe it in the story, but better safe than sorry! ;)**

The harmonious songs of the crickets resounded throughout the woods, mixing with the sound of the leaves rustling among the thick branches of tall sturdy trees. The air was cool and fresh, holding the scent of various fruits and spring water. The full moon shone brightly, enough for Ghirahim to see quite clearly as he went about his walk. This occurrence was becoming more and more frequent. It gave him time alone to think and clear his head. He found the night peaceful and calming, and his walks had recently become a daily habit, especially with all of the stress of trying to find the spirit maiden.

Tonight, he was trying to get that rotten sky child out of his head. Earlier that day he had been humiliatingly beaten by the child in Skyview Temple. He unconsciously ran his hand along the scar he had acquired on his arm from the boys holy blade. He ground his teeth at the thought of a _child_, just a child with so much power! And how he let the maiden get away… malice stirred in his core, and he narrowed his eyes in frustration. He paused in his walk, stopping near the great tree on the side of the white marble staircases. In a flash he materialized his sword to slice viciously at an innocent bush. His black saber glinted menacingly in the moonlight.

Oh, how he wanted his blade to be covered in blood. Not just any blood, but the child's blood. He imagined the scene play out in his mind. The boy huddling in a corner, his flesh cruelly split in multiple places, the delicious crimson blood staining the grass, seeping into the ground. His vibrant sapphire eyes would watch him warily, the lively color fading to a dull blue. Ghirahim would raise his saber above the pitiful hero. Then pierce the boy through the chest, finalizing the deed. His agonizing scream… his blood everywhere… Ghirahim smiled. He always managed to cheer himself up. He began walking along the path again, humming to himself merrily.

He strolled past the small tree that the path surrounded. Now he was enjoying himself. He loved the gentle tendrils of the wind gracefully lifting his normally stiff bangs. The tranquil moonbeams reflecting off his pale skin. The peaceful melodies of the crickets mixed with light snores…

…snores?

He abruptly stopped, his pointed ear perked up trying to locate the source. He turned slowly, then looked at the exposed tree in the middle of the path. He quietly stalked up to the trunk, peering up through the thick leafy branches. He squinted his eyes to see… a boot. His eyes followed up the leg, bringing himself to look at the sleeping face of the sky child. His eyes widened and he took a few steps back, surprised. Here he was, the source of all his anger, just leaving himself out in the open?

Anger flared up immediately within him. How could his opponent leave himself so exposed? How could his foe be so _idiotic_ yet still manage to hold up against him? He was a prideful demon, and he could not even fathom having to go up against such a careless person. In a way, it brought dishonor upon himself.

His mouth twisted into an evil smirk. He materialized his saber once again, and raised his fingers to snap. The sky child would have to pay the price of his stupidity. It looked like Ghirahim's dream was coming true after all. In a flash of diamonds, he was gone.

He rematerialized in the tree, precariously perched on a branch a few feet away from the peacefully sleeping child. He made sure to remain silent as to not awaken his foe. He sat there for a few minutes, gloved hand tightly clutching the hilt of his favored weapon. He contemplated how this should go. I mean, you can only kill someone once, right? It had to be perfect. Should he just kill him in his sleep? No, that would be to boring and unprideful. Take the boy to torture him for a while? No, as much fun as that would be he didn't have the time to. Just wake him up to challenge him once again? Yes, that seemed right. As a plus the boy would be tired and wouldn't put up such a fight as well.

He moved closer to awaken the child. He reached through the branches to touch his shoulder, but before he could a light glowed from the boys back. Suddenly, a blue spirit formed above the boy, hovering in the empty space. It took the form of a girl, wearing a tight purple dress, laced stockings, and appeared to have wing like fabric in the place of arms. Her hair was short, flowing upwards in a point much like Ghirahim's true form. Her skin seemed to take on a glassy appearance, smoothing over her subtle features. The most prominent thing about her though were her eyes. They were glossed over, with no pupil or iris. They held the same color as her skin and they seemed almost… lifeless. Her face held no emotion as she gazed upon him. He tilted his head, his memory recollecting that the holy sword held a spirit, and this must be her.

"What is your purpose here?" Her voice was melodious chimes, which held no words. Curiously, he knew what she was saying in his head. He leaned back causally on his branch, a devious smile dancing on his lips.

"And why should I tell you?" She tilted her head almost in curiosity, yet her face still revealed no emotion. A moment passed.

"My calculations indicate a 98.5% chance that you are here to terminate my master." He raised his eyebrow at the diction. So the goddess sent a robot to help her chosen hero.

"And if I am…?" She raised her head higher.

"I cannot allow you to do so." He almost laughed at that, but chose not to as to not awaken the boy. As much as he wanted to fight him it could wait. He hadn't had an intelligent conversation in awhile. Instead his smile grew wider.

"Now _that_, my dear, is one of the funniest things I have heard in a while." He watched her intensely, and was pleased to see the slightest frown upon her lips for a fraction of a second, so short he wondered if he had imagined it.

"While my calculations appear to be correct, they lack the reason of why you are here to try to terminate him." He tilted his head, his smile diminishing. Well, maybe his high hopes for an intelligent conversation wouldn't hold up.

"Isn't it obvious? I am trying to capture the spirit maiden. He is trying to save her. He is my natural enemy in this situation, and I must not let anything get in the way of accomplishing my goal. Does that information suffice?" He crossed his arms, irritated that he would have to explain something so obvious.

"I understand that fact very clearly. You misunderstood me. I wish to attain the knowledge of why you are here to terminate him _now_. You both fought today and he won. As my databases know of it is customary to respect the winner. As it appears now you wish to kill him in his sleep. As Link would put it it is not very… honorable."

Immediately malice flared up in him, feeding the constant fire within his heart. He kept his composure cool however, instead glowering at the distasteful sword spirit. His voice was cold and filled with hostility.

"You dare accuse me of _dishonor_? _You_, a robotic spirit, accuse _me_, the Demon Lord, of _dishonor_?" He rose up from where he was sitting, and pointed his saber at the spirits throat.

"And how, might I ask, do you know anything of HONOR?" The last word was a shout, and the boy, Link he now knew, suddenly awakened, startled. Confused by the sudden shouting, he ungracefully fell out of the tree.

Ghirahim heard a satisfying thump and a moan from the ground. However, he was not concerned with the hero, at least not now. He had to put this little brat into her place. He glared at her with all the malice in his heart, blade still threateningly pointed in her direction. He waited for her response. Throughout his outburst she had (surprisingly) remained emotionless. That little fact made him hate her even more. How dare someone not respond to him! A few moments passed, during which an 'uh… hello?' could be heard down below. She finally responded.

"While I do not usually share information with the enemy, this situation calls for it. There is an 87% chance that you have not thought of this before. You and my master are in the same situation. While it may not appear so, you yourself said something similar. You are both searching for the spirit maiden. To expand on that you are both trying to save someone you cherish. For my master, Her Grace. For yourself, Demise. You are both similar, and if the roles were switched the situation would be very much the same, as you both would continue to fight to the best of your abilities for the one you cherish. Your goals are the same, just with different roles." With that she condensed to a ball of bright blue light and spun down towards the questioning voice below.

Ghirahim slowly brought down his sword, a dazed expression across his face. It was such a small observation, yet also a large one. She was right, he hadn't thought of that before. He hated to admit it, but if he was born as the chosen hero, he would be doing everything he could to protect the spirit maiden.

He sighed, dematerializing his sword he put a hand on his forehead disdainfully. He felt something growing inside of him. It was unusual, but it would be a lie to say he hated it. It was… compassion. He shuddered at the word. With a frown, he snapped his fingers.

He appeared in front of Link, which started at the sight of him before he quickly unsheathed his sword. The demon lord rolled his eyes, dismissing the brash act with a wave of his hand.

"Do not worry sky child, I am not here to fight you. Actually, I am not here for you at all. I wish to speak to your sword spirit." The child's wide blue eyes flashed confusion, before quickly turning to a distrustful glare. He pointed his sword at Ghirahim.

"Why do you want to talk to Fi?" Before he could answer, the person in question came out of the sword, her form floating next to her master.

"Yes Demon Lord?" Ghirahim crossed his arms, and leaned on one foot. He matched her gaze with an expressionless one of his own.

"I have thought about what you said, and…"

"What she said? Did you two talk?" Link looked between the two, confusion clear on his face.

"Sky child, this is not your conversation. Or do you want to fight me now?" Link shook his head quickly, and remained silent. His sword was still at his side however, just in case.

"As I was saying, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted" he gave a quick glare at Link, who promptly averted his eyes "I have thought about what you said, and I can see truth in those words. So I will ask a favor of you, Fi. Keep him safe. That is, until we meet again." Link took a step back, bewilderment at the, dare he say, kind act of the Demon Lord? He paused, and then pinched his arm. Ghirahim rolled his eyes. He looked back at Fi, who had tilted her head.

"That is my sole responsibility, other than to aid him. Why would I fail to execute my purpose?" He shook his head, rubbing his eyes with a sigh.

"Just… just say you can do that, okay?" Fi straightened, with almost a flash of determination on her face.

"Yes, there is a 62% that he will be safe until you meet again." Link jumped a little at that.

"What? You say everything's around a 90% chance of happening. The _one_ thing you want to change is the percentage of me staying _alive_? That's a…" he paused to count "a 38% chance of me dying! More than a _third_!" Fi turned to her master, pausing as if about to say something. An awkward silence ensued, and then she turned back to Ghirahim. Links mouth fell at the lack of response, confirming his accusations. Ghirahim smiled, amused.

"Well, I guess that's good enough." He smiled deviously at the pair "Till we meet again." He raised his hand and snapped, disappearing in a flurry of diamonds.

**A/N If it wasn't clear I was trying to make Link comedic but I have really dry humor so… yeah. I had always wondered how Ghirahim could turn compassionate with his vicious personality, and this was just my explanation. Please tell me what you think! **


End file.
